We have built a state of the art culture facility for toxin producing algae and cyanobacteria, purifying toxins,[unreadable] providing DNA, RNA and nucleotide probes for toxins, organisms, and specific genes. This Facility Core is a[unreadable] shared facility between the UM NIEHS MFBMS Center, the NSF NIEHS Center for Oceans and Human Health,[unreadable] and the ARCH program. It is funded in part by all programs, and provides similar services to ARCH and[unreadable] Center researchers. Dr. Rein has directed this Core since the inception of the ARCH program and will[unreadable] continue to do so. Initially, two projects, "Human Metabolites of Algal Toxins" and "Bacterial Metabolism of[unreadable] Brevetoxins" will utilize this core. Additional toxin related projects will be supported as needed.[unreadable] Specific Aims for the Toxic Algae Core Facility are: Provide live cultures of toxin producing algae and cyanobacteria to ARCH scientists, Provide purified materials such as toxins, DNA or RNA to ARCH scientists, Provide a facility for the isolation and purification of toxins from algae and cyanobacteria, Provide toxin analysis / protocols and training on HPLC/ UV or HPLC/ fluorescence detection or enzyme inhibition assays or ELISA to ARCH scientists.